


Where the Air is Clear

by enemytosleep



Series: No Sound of Water 'verse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sook Joo spends down time with the rest of the girlstash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Air is Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



  
"Sook Joo, you should come and see what Prince Ling sent us!"

It was Lei, the girl with the young face, who was poking her head into Sook Joo's room.

"What is it?" she asked, setting down the cord she was braiding.

"Kites! We're painting them now so they'll be dry for tomorrow afternoon. His note said he'd take us out to the Lower Gardens to fly them!"

Sook Joo had seen kites before, but never up close, and certainly not to fly them. She had been a farmer's daughter, and there weren't many Qiongyan farmers - the land was far too rough for it. She'd known pigs and cabbage and chickens, but not kites.

Lei gave her an unreadable look. "Well, there is one for you if you'd like to join us - I think it will be fun."

"I'll be out in a minute," Sook Joo replied. The girl's face warmed into a little smile, and then she skipped out of sight.

It had been a little over a month since her arrival at the Yao clan palace, and Sook Joo still found there were a lot of things to get used to. The brothel her father had sold her to had been nothing like this - and she found she rather liked that about this place.

Neatly, she unfolded her legs, stood, and went to go paint a kite for the first time.  


 

  



End file.
